Dark Cherry
by Elli Cole
Summary: In war, kingdoms fall apart. Death plagues all over and nothing survives the torment all goes through. But through war, it’s also easy to forget what is being fought for. Syaoran learns that war not only breeds hatred but maybe even love.


**Title: **Dark Cherry

**Author: **LadySaint

**Genre: **Romance and a bit of… dark-y feely.

**Category: **A one-shot, first timer.

**A/N: **Um, I was inspired by Cinnamon's fics. I love her.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a damn thing. Even the plot is cliché.

**Summary: **In war, kingdoms fall apart. Death plagues all over and nothing survives the torment all goes through. But through war, it's also easy to forget what is being fought for. Syaoran learns that war not only breeds hatred but maybe even love.

**&&&&**

Darkness overwhelmed all around her. It seemed to suck her inside an endless void as her form stilled in the cold oblivion. She felt cold, distant. Is this death? Sakura was almost afraid to open her eyes in fear of almost not being able to do it and face the reality that she was already dead.

A dozen thoughts plagued Sakura's mind as she tried her hardest to listen through the sudden silence. It was deafening. In one second, she heard the loud tapping of the horse's hooves, an impact as the sound of shattering glasses rang in the air, and laughter resounded through.

She let out a soft gasp as the rocks that hid her beyond everything else has been lifted. The rubbles fell at the top of her head and falling beneath her as she had been yanked from her hiding place.

She yelped as long fingers encircled her wrist. A growl reached her ears as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. She felt blood rush through her head as she gazed at cold, deep amber orbs. Her hands felt numb as he tightened his grip.

His gaze trailed all over her body and to her face. A smirk slowly appeared across his firm face. "Aah," he purred. "I think I've just found the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom."

She tightly closed her eyes. "Please, sir, have mercy."

"Mercy?" He scoffed as his voice cold and demanding. "Do you think you gave my _mother _mercy when she begged for her life?" He snarled, anger and frustration radiating from his voice alone.

Sakura sobbed and her emerald eyes pleaded for survival. "Please sir…"

"—that's majesty to you, you filth!" He sneered as his hands created impact with her cheek. Her cheeks reddened at the hit of his fist with her face.

In the distance, a soft clattering of boots echoed through the empty halls of the once glorious Kinomoto kingdom and now, shad in rubbles and dirt. A voice boomed across their place.

"Prince Xiao Lang," the soldier said as he bowed his head. "The others are missing."

Prince Xiao Lang, the one that held her still, growled. "Then what are you waiting for? Find the bloody peasants!"

The soldier bowed his head as he squirmed under Xiao Lang's angry glare. "Right away, your majesty." He murmured and hastily staggered away.

"Weak," Xiao Lang spat angrily. "All of them. Useless filth."

Sakura quivered lightly at his tone of voice. It was so… void of emotion. It scared her. But the utmost thing that frightened her was that…

Where was her family?

She needed them now more than ever but… where were they? There were so many possibilities that some of her assumptions scared her. No, must not think about that now. She knew they were alive. They aren't dead. They can't be.

She assured herself of that.

So now, all she must do is to escape the clutches of this… horrible man. She needed to plan her escape flawlessly. She needed it _now_! She looked at his lean form through half-lidded eyes.

He was wearing a cape of some sort. Dark and haunting, his cape billowed at his back creating a bat's wings effect. Underneath his cape, she had gained a quick peek and saw a plain shirt and black slacks. His abdominal muscles and triceps were barely visible.

She could tell he was working out fiercely.

Her gaze traveled upwards and gasped at the amber eyes that were looking back at her. A small, malicious smirk fleeted on his face. "Like what you see, Kinomoto?" He sneered. "Enjoy it while you still can because as far as I can see, you won't last long enough for me."

Sakura felt her breathing fasten as his hands roughly traced alongside her waist, clutching at the hem of her blouse. He took a swift step towards her and gathered her in his arms. He breathed deeply.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that I'll have a good time with you," he cooed evilly, running his hands through her hair.

She choked on a sob as her eyes glistened with fear. She paled as his hands freely roamed around her frail body. His touches were aggressive, demanding yet at the same time oddly—although she wouldn't admit out loud—_arousing_.

As a princess, she had never thought of physical pleasures. It would only distract her from her work but now—

_Now_—

It seemed that it was okay. Since she was of age _but_—she's with the wrong man! She whimpered lowly and tried to squirm away from his tight grasp but to no avail—

—She was doomed.

She almost laughed at the thought. Just last week she had thought of leaving the kingdom to find a better, non-royal life without her family but now…

Now was different. She remembered the arguments she had obtained from her brother—

—"_Sakura, you won't get anywhere with what you're planning," he scolded her as she got up from her bed angrily._

_She screamed at him. "I will do whatever I please, Touya, and you nor father is going to stop me!" She stomped towards the door but Touya blocked it in time._

"_We love you, Sakura, and you need to understand that you're still too young." He murmured lightly as he reached out to touch her. She winced as he neared and jumped away._

"_Too young? Immature, is that what you're saying?" She spat venomously. "I'm of age and you know that! You're just jealous because I can be free while you're next in the royal crown to die of old age without the time to have fun!"_

_He slapped her, the tone dull and sullen—_

She felt guilty afterwards. Her eyes glistened sorrowfully. Her lips curled upwards as she thought about the happy faces of her father and brother and—tears trailed down her cheeks—her mother.

"Mama…" she murmured. She shrieked as a firm grip grasped her on her waist. Her eyes widened as a pair of lips crashed towards her own. Soft yet… cold, she thought.

A whimper passed her lips.

Xiao Lang smirked against her lips. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth and tasted her. Tears mixed with the metallic taste of her blood as he aggressively held unto her.

"How does it feel, Kinomoto?" He hissed. "Do you love being taken for granted?"

She felt very pliant. She was like putty in his arms but she doesn't seem to mind so much. She actually _liked _it, as much as she hated to think about it.

His lips moved down towards her jaw and nibbled on her skin. He sighed in frustration against her skin. He relaxed himself lightly on top of her body and gathered his strength and hugged her tightly.

"Eriol!" He yelled, superiority dripping from his voice. "Hiiragizawa! Come here _now_!"

The echoes of boots resounded around them. It stopped after a few moments. Sakura turned her head slightly and saw a young man—probably has the same age as Prince Xiao Lang, she mused—with navy blue hair and enchanting blue eyes.

"What is it, Xiao Lang?" He said coolly. "Finally found what you're looking for then?"

Xiao Lang glared at him. "Shut up, Hiiragizawa and get Kinomoto some clothes that are… appropriate for her."

Eriol nodded in understanding and walked away, leaving Sakura and Xiao Lang behind. Xiao Lang growled at her and wrapped an arm around her possessively. His eyes darkened with unrequited lust.

"Now Kinomoto… let's go to my castle, shall we?"

**&**

Three months had already passed since the capture of Princess Sakura from their kingdom. Apparently, now that she was in the hands of Prince Xiao Lang in the Li Kingdom, she wore the most inappropriate and skimpiest outfit in the entire kingdom.

She had tried to hide it but she couldn't. She was miserable and had tried to cut herself to get rid of her pain emotionally. It stung, and the scar wouldn't fade. She bled the tears away. She couldn't get away.

Her eyes dimmed down to a darker green. Not the former bright emerald that everybody adorned. It faded away like everything else about her. Her life had already no meaning to her.

Until one fateful night that changed everything else.

As she slept, in the silence of the night, barely a whisper, she heard it. Soft mewls of cries that resembled the tone of Prince Xiao Lang's voice. She quietly crept towards the sound of the voice, following the dimly lit hallways towards his room.

She found him.

Huddled up at a darkened corner, she saw him. Vulnerable and weak; lost and confused, she felt a new feeling overcome her as she took a shaky step towards him. He looked like a little boy who lost everything.

She suddenly felt the urge to comfort him.

She kneeled down in front of him and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He stilled, his breathing hitched as he looked at her face. No emotions played at his eyes, just the tears that are streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. He was cold as ice.

Sakura softly kissed him on the forehead.

She didn't know why she did it. She just did what her heart told her. He needed the love; she gave it to him. Even when he gave her all the troubles in the world, and even when he put her through all the pain that she couldn't handle, she learned to care for him.

Because he needed to be cared for.

"Sa—_Sakura_," he stammered out.

She froze and felt a shiver down her spine. He—he said her name. Sakura tearfully smiled at him and hugged him close to her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she couldn't help it… she kissed him.

"It's going to be okay." Sakura assured.

Xiao Lang nodded his head and rested his head on her shoulder. He slowly fell asleep but not before giving her a slight peck on the cheek and saying, "your family is safe."

Three months of torture… and all resulted to this.

Sakura almost giggled out loud. She looked down at Xiao Lang's slumbering form and she blushed. Even when he became cruel to her, he still found his way to her heart.

She kissed him on the forehead.

"I think I fell for you, Xiao Lang."

She whispered to him. But the only one who heard her was the moon, its radiance blessing her to a dreamless sleep.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Ugh, I am so weird. This was supposed to be a _long _one-shot but ended up rather short! I'm so disappointed with my lazy bum-arse self.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed and so now, give me something to enjoy about… **review!**


End file.
